The Program
by PrincessMoonStar15
Summary: This is back when Serena and Darien still hated each other. But what happens when they come partners in a program for two month and can’t get out of it what will they do?
1. Default Chapter

**_I don't own Sailor Moon_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Who's Mr. Shields?_

Serena was having the worst day of her life. Not only was she late to class which Miss. H gave her detention and a report on why a person should be on time which needed to by 3000 words due by tomorrow but she had that "Learning It By Doing It" thing today the girls talk her into plus she giving extra credit. All she wanted to do was go her home and go to bed but no she had to go to that stupid thing.

She walked in to the arced and looked around there was Amy at a big table with papers every where. She had to go to Amy to see who she got. There were college kids who where going to show them life. Serena just hoped she got a nice person. She was walking to the table when she hit something or someone. "I'm so sorry about that"

"What do you know meatball head you can't even go a day with out hitting someone how do you plan to live your life on your own?"

"You JERK!"

"What I was only asking a question."

"A ques…"

"What are you doing here today any ways?"

"I'm doing the program!"

"What" Darien LAUGHED?

"You mean someone go to put up with you for two month. I feel sorry for them."

"Excuse me but what about you jerk Mr. I'm the greatest in the world and I know every thing!" she stuck her tong at him.

"What do you think I'm doing here helping those will learn from it unlike some people."

Serena face was red with anger. She walked away to Amy to get her stuff on the program. She couldn't stand him. "I can't stand him"

"Stand who Serena"

"Darien Amy Darien"

"Oh! You know you get extra credit for doing this from Miss. H"

"I know that's why I'm doing it Amy. If I don't I weren't pass I need it."

"So you're doing it for the extra credit"

"Yelp"

"Oh! Serena you shouldn't do it for that reason but for the new things it open's up for you" she smile "Here" and hand Serena paper's to her. Serena looked down at the papers. She need to see the person everyday for about two hours or more and in the end to make should you did it; you did a couple of papers on the person. Like who they are, were they living, what they like, who are their friends and family, and etc…. Miss. H want to make sure you did it and not just say you did.

Serena was reading what she and her person would have to do. Like talk about our lives and what we want to be. She would be going to a couple of the person's classes and their work and even they home to see how they live. Plus on Spring Break you got to go some where for a week to live life. Which you got to pick later on.

Serena thought it was going to be so much fun. She look for her person name "Shields" "Mr. Shields" She had a guy, a male, a college guy, and an older guy. But who was he, she didn't know the name or she thought. Well it didn't mach up to any one she know.

She walked up to an old man at a table. "Excuse me but do you know who Mr. Shields is Sir" the old man looked up at her then the smile. Not a nice to meet you but I know something you don't smile It was freaking Serena out.

"Mr. Shields comes here a minute."

A minute later she feels someone behind her

"Yes professor!" she knows that voice it was…

"This girl was looking for you Mr. Shields" and with at the professor left.

"Well Meatball Head."

"Y-Your Mr. Shields"


	2. Please No, Please Not Her

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

_**Please No, Please Not Her**_

"Yes. Why!"

"Is there another Mr. Shield?"

"No why?"

This can't be happing, it just can't be. My person can't be Darien. Not the JERK!

Darien watches Serena, her face fall after finding out his name. Why. He wanted to know why.

"Why were you looking for me Serena and why are you looking at me like that?"

"You can't be!"

"Can't be what! Standing here."

"No! You can't be Mr. Shields"

Darien eyes swindled. What hell is she talking about "I'm afraid so." Darien was about to scream, this girl was driving him nuts and he hasn't even been with her two minutes. Darien looked at her like she was standing there naked.

"Now I'll ask you again, why were you looking for me in the first place Serena"

Serena looks up at him, Darien wasn't saying it but yelling it, her mouth open a little bit and her eyes screaming run, run away, far, far away. Darien seen this and was about to sake her when she moved.

All she could do was point at his papers in his hand.

Darien looked at her when back at the paper in his hand.

"What about it, GOD SERENA quiet playing around will you I looking for my person" he turn around and was living when he herd a little squeak.

"What's the name on your paper?" was all she could get out.

Darien turns around so fast you can't see it. "What" his eyes were so big, he had it with this gir,l what was her problem. That dame girl was still pointing to his paper. Darien was tried of this game, he just wanted to make the girl shut up and go away. He remembers that she asked him a question, what question was it oh right the name on his paper.

"Tsukino! Miss Tsukino!"

"Oh why's me!" The small blonde said.

"Why's you what" he can't believe he was playing her game.

"Why did I have to get you even all the people in this world, why you?" Darien had be lost sends the first time they started talking and Serena was making eye contact him.

"Excuse me"

Serena was red; know scratch that she was pissed" Why you jerk".

As Serena was turning, Darien cot her arm "What" a very pissed an tired Darien .

"Don't play stupid with me Darien Shields but you know what I mean"

"Know I don't"

"I'm Miss T"

"What you can't be, they would give me you!"

"You said it your self Darien you're the only Mr. Shields in this Program" with at said Serena hand Darien her paper. Right there in black and white Darien seen Mr. Shields, D on her paper he can't believe it, he wouldn't believe in. Look at the papers over and over again but can't believe it his person was Meatball Head. "See!"

He looked down at his paper "I won't think so Serena but my paper said Miss Tsukino, U" he looked back at her and smile.

"I know that stupid, my first name isn't Serena it's Usagi but you don't know that do you"

"What! This can't be"

"Can't be, what your partner, how do you think I feel, I got the jerk!" Serena was screaming at him. She had her arms cross in front of her with her nose up.

Darien couldn't believe it. He got her, Serena the klutz, this was going to be a long couple of months. Wait maybe he could switch, yes switch .Darien look at Serena then grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

"What are you doing Darien" Serena said was she jerked her arm out of his hand.

"Going to the table to see if we can switch, Amy!"

"Yes" Amy looks up and seen one thing she think she never see. Here was Darien with his hand on Serena's arm but the weirdest thing was that but Serena was yelling at Darien or him yelling at her.

"Amy can you switch us"

"Please" Serena badge giving Amy her pup eyes.

Amy looked up at them again; she was lost "switch what?"

"Will you switch us to different partners, Amy please?"

"Serena you mean to tell me you guys are partners in this program"

Amy couldn't help it but laugh; oh this was going to be fun.

"Amy stop laughing at us, it's not funny"

"Amy can you help us or not" Darien can't believe this Amy was laughing at them. What was so dam funny about it, it was a nightmare.

"I sorry but you got to ask the professor on that one" Amy said while turning red from holding in her laughter.

"What!"

Darien just rolled his eyes at Serena cement "what professor, Amy?"

"Professor Daugherty!"

Darien couldn't believe it, that man trick him.

**_(Flash Back) _**

"Now class this program will be for a grade."

"Professor why do we have to do this program?"

"It's going to open you mines open, right Mr. Shields."

"All we got to do is to tell them about our self and make sure the do their home work" how hard can't it be?

"Now Mr. Shields do you think it's that easy"

"Why not?" what could go wrong, you get some one and help them with their life but deal.

"Well Mr. Shields I guess you'll have to find out won't you" he smiled.

I don't like how the professor is looking at me or that smiled of his.

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Professor Daugherty did this to him on purpose, just to show him up.

"Well let's go talk to him"

"We can't Serena"

"What! why not?"

"Because we can't."

"Why?"

"Just because we can't, k."

"Than what do you suppose we do, Darien?"

Darien couldn't believe he was doing this, "We be partners and do the program together."

What did Darien just say, be partners with him no, what is he nuts. "No way Darien, not even in your dreams."

What my dreams, why would I dream about her! "Well I guess your draping out thin"

What, the nerve of this guy! "No I'm not."

"Well I'm not "

Rrrrrrrr I can't stand this guy but it I don't I will fall, find, find but I swear if he does any thing I'm kill him. "Find but their got to be ground rules."

Ground rules? "Find Serena, what ever."

"Not find what ever but yes got that mister" Serena said while pointing her finger in his face."

"Find we'll meet at my place at 5 got it." Serena shuck her head, man Serena could be scary sometime. Darien wrote down his address and handed it to her. Then he left but before he got out the door he looks over his shoulder and said "Don't be late Serena" and he was gone.

The nerve of that man! Things like that had to stop, that was the first one of the ground rule being put down. Serena thought what the hell did she got herself in too. And with at she left.

Amy couldn't believe it Darien and Serena were going to be partner this was going to be so much fun. She had to call the girls and tell them.


	3. Accident Prone Day

**I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story!**

**And a big thanks to _SailorEarth87 _for editing!

* * *

**

**Accident Prone Day**

Serena couldn't believe it. She took the wrong bus. Man, was she having a bad day. First she slept in and her mom went off on her and then she had to cancel on going to the movies with her friends. But the worst thing about it was that it was all for a man that she didn't like; her worst enemy, Darien. Darien, the guy that made her life a living hell. The man that goes out of his way to make her life a living nightmare. 'I mean, he never said any thing nice to me. Hell, he always made fun of me. And I've go to give up my Saturday to be with that jerk, that pig, that man who can't get a clue.'

Serena got off the bus and took out a paper and looked down that it. In her hand was the address, Thin Line Road 1125, floor 9, door 15. Ok, so she's on the Thin Line Road now where was 1125?

"Number 1120... 1122... 1123... 1123... 1124... 11-wow!"

Right in front of Serena was a big building that looked liked it cost a pretty penny to live there. There was NO way Darien lives there. Serena looked at the paper again. "Thin Line Road, 1125." then she looked back up. She was on Thin Line Road and the building said "1125". Okay, if she was going to do this then she'd better get going.

As Serena was walking in the building the door man said "Good day, milady."

"Good day, Sir."

The old man smiled at her. Serena didn't know what she did to make the old man so happy. Was there something on her face? Or maybe she had toilet paper stuck on the back of her shoe. Serena looked back to her shoe: Nope, no paper there. "Oh well." she walked on. As soon as she was in the building the doorman fell down laughing. He never in all his years met someone so good looking, polite, and so innocent in his life. But then there she was and she did the funniest thing; she quickly checked herself.

Serena was walking into the elevator when a woman in red said "Excuse me, Miss, but where do you think you're going?"

Serena didn't hear her.

"Excuse me... MISS!"

"Huh?" Serena turned around to face a very angry woman.

"I said where do you think you're going?"

Serena looked around, and then pointed to herself.

"Yes, you." the woman spoke to her as if she owned the world and Serena was just a creature walking on it.

"I'm here to see Mr. Shields."

The woman's face dropped for a second, then she spoke again like a snob. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yes. Unless there is more than one Mr. Shields?" Serena didn't know why she was asking her again, like she would change her answer.

"What floor is he?" she asked smugly.

"15th!" her face fell.

"What's his first name?" she asks again but ever more smugly this time.

"Darien." her face fell about. What was her problem? Serena though. Man, what was with the 20 questions?

'Who the hell is this little girl, and why would she be going to Darien's apartment on a Saturday morning? Is she his girlfriend? What does he see in her, when he could have me? No, she's got to be his sister or something!' the woman thought to herself.

"Is he expecting you?"

"Yes! May I go now? I'm late!"

"And who are you?"

"Miss Tsukino!"

"Oh!" 'They don't have the same last name.' "Do you guys have a different father?"

'What kind of question is that?' Serena looked at her as if she had two heads. 'Had she lost her mind? Fathers. Why would we have the same father?' "Oh, no. We're not brother and sister."

The lady's face fell a little bit. Serena started walking to the elevator. The woman yelled "Friends then?"

"No!" Serena yelled back and then she was on the elevator.

The doorman said "Miss Mann, where was the young lady going?"

"I-" she stared "Mr. Shields." she said dry mouthed.

"He's a lucky man." she looked up at him with a look that could kill any man. "Mr. Lean, don't you have a job to do?" she said in frustration.

The old man looked at her and then went back to the door. 'Man, what a bitch! No wonder she's still a Miss!'

'If they're not brother and sister or friends, then what are they? They can't be boyfriend and girlfriend, they just can't!' She walked over to the front deck "Michelle, did you see that girl who just left?"

"Yes." the girl said.

"Keep an eye on her, got it?"

"Sure, but-" she was about to ask whom she was when Miss Mann walked away.

Serena was on the elevator going up to the 9th floor (7, 8, 9 ho! Here we go.) She turned to the elevator man "Thank you." and was off. The man looked after her. (I wonder which apartment she's going to. Well whoever he is, he's a luck man (AN::only guys live on that floor::) Serena was walking down the hallway and finally found the door to his apartment. She knocked and knocked, then looked do at the paper: 9th floor apartment 15. Now she was starting to get mad. He told her to be there at 9:00. It was now 9:25 and she got here at 9:15. That Jerk wasn't home! Here she was, knocking on his door and he wasn't answering. Serena fell forward when the door opened. She crashed onto a very sleepy looking Darien. The guy was standing there in a pair of sweats and slippers.

Serena fell hard onto Darien's naked chest as he caught her and stopped her fall. Serena fell straight down on Darien. She tried to grab onto him but he didn't have a shirt on, so she keep on falling down him. Her hands slide down his chest till right above his belly button, that's where she hit her knees. She shut her eyes while falling, waiting for impact. It was a good thing she shut her eyes, too. For when she fell on her knees she fell forwards and hit Darien in the balls with her head, which made him fall backwards with a yell. When Serena opened her eyes, she screamed. She had fallen on his crotch again, but Darien turned around to crawl away. Serena had her back turned to him. She was too stunned to move, and Darien was just muttering to himself.

Darien turned around to Serena and opened his mouth. "What the he…" But before he could finish, someone laughed. Not a female laugh, but a deep male laugh.

He looked up to see his neighbor, John Smith looking at them. "Darien shouldn't your door be closed when you're doing the act of passion?" Darien glared at him. If looks could kill, Smith would be a dead man right now.

"That's not what we were doing!"

"Oh! When it was an act of fun and pleasure?" (meaning a good fuck but no, love)

Darien's face was so red; you couldn't tell if it was from madness or something else. "No, dumb ass looked at her!" In that instant Darien and John look at Serena, who hadn't move. "Serena," Darien crawled over to her, her eyes were closed. "Umm Serena?" Darien grabbed her wrist and read her pulse.

"Is she ok Darien?"

"Yes, but I think she fainted!" John scratch, his head. "Hey, John, give me a hand with her, will you?"

"Sure, Darien." John and Darien picked her up and heading to the couch "Mmm… Darien?"

"Yes!"

"Why would your girlfriend faint over that? I mean, have you guys done it before?"

Darien dropped Serena but quickly cot her, "No! Serena isn't my girlfriend!"

"Oh!" John looked at Serena as they laid her down on the couch. "So she's a friend with befits?"

"No," Darien said very loud "we're just partners in a project, that's all!"

"Oh. Well then, can I ask her out?"

"What" Darien quickly looked at him, feeling suddenly sick.

"You don't like her, so what's the problem?"

"Of course not! It's just that… IT'S SERENA!"

John looked on the couch at the girl of his dreams. He didn't know what was wrong with Darien but that girl was, no that WOMAN, was the sexiest woman he had even see. She was like and angel. "Well I think she's…"

They then heard something. They turned back to Serena. She was awake! John watched Darien.

"Serena" Darien put his hand on her. "Serena are you ok?" She didn't answer him. He was worried. You could see it in his eyes; the only thing that John could ever read in Darien's eyes… Well, the face for that matter. (Right. He said they're just partners. OH PLEASE! He can't lie to me. He likes her and not just for a good fuck. Well if he won't say it, then I'll make him.)

**

* * *

I want to thank**

rockfreak2003

saiyangrlserena

Hopeless Dreamer 1125

Bunnyfreak

**For reviewing

* * *

**

I so **SORRY **that I didn't up data sooner!

I had a lot happen!


	4. What is this Feeling!

**I will have the chapters checked for grammar so time but for now read as is!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon **

**But **

**I do own this story**

What is this feeling!

Darien looked down on her (how long can she be passed out for.) Darien didn't know it but his hands was in twined with her and he was rubbing his thumbs over her is in a careless way. Darien was worried. She had been a sleep for 40 minute and Darien had forget that John was there, well that wasn't until he said "hmm…Darien sorry but I got to get, to work."

Darien jump a little, John see it, but said nothing "Oh!" Darien's eyes were fogy for a minute. "Right, well I will talk to you later, bye John," with that said John walked to the door and left.

Darien was lost a little bit after John left, that he didn't feel the arms go around his neck. Darien looked back to Serena, he wasn't prepared for what was coming. All he feels was another pair of lips on his. Darien got lost in the feeling of it. Darien was no stranger to kissing but he never feel one so instinct be so deep in feeling, something he never feel before with any of the girls he kissed and all he was doing was pushing his lips back to her lips. He opens his mouth and ran his tong across her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and his tong when to hers. They played was with each other's tong in each others mouths, feel every teeth in her mouth from top to bottom. Plus she tasted like sweet chocolate and man did it shot, shocks up his back. Darien, hear a moan and that stopped him, he remembers where he was and who it was that he was kissing. Darien looked down, he was no longer kneeing on the floor over the couch. He was on the ground and Serena was under him. Her arms were around his neck and her hand, were in his hair. But her hands were so in his hair that, even her fingers were twisted around his hair. His left arm was under her and up her shirts, cross her back, back to the front. His hand was grazing her right breast and the right hand was on her waist, slightly down her skirt, his thumb was grazing her panties. But the worst thing about it was that her legs were wrapped around his waist in a very intimate way. How long have they been at it? Why the hell did she kiss him? Why did he kiss her back and how the hell did they get like this. But the thing that scared him the most was that his liked it and wanted to do it again. He felt like his done this before, many of times. He was mad that, he was lost on how they got there and that he had a mass of hard on because of her and her body. If he hadn't woken up from that moan, they would have gone all the way since she was trying to stop him and that would be bad, he could see the papers now, 19th old takes 14th old girl's innocents, her father kill him and she said he forest her in to it. "What are you doing?" a voice whispered. She was still out of it, a little bit. "And why are you on top of me?" she says a little bit louder and in a weird voice. He looked at her (what's wrong with her, she kissed me.)

"Don't you remember Serena?"

"All I remember is falling and hum…" her face got so red. (She does remember!) "I'm sorry I hit you there!" she looked down to his thing but couldn't see since he was still on top of her. "Umm… how long have we been like this and why are we like this in the first place?"

"I don't know umm…" He looked at the clock, and his eyes widen a little. Serena nosiest, but didn't say any thing. "I think an hour and a half." (An hour and a half, why were they like that and why didn't she remember what they were doing, so help her god if he touched anything?) Her mouth was opening when to ask but he said something first. "You kiss me Serena and umm… well I don't know we just ended up on the floor!" she stared at him. When her face wanted completely red and she looked a way from him.

"We Kissed?" screamed a very lost looking Serena.

"Well umm… you kissed me," Darien said in a dominant voice, "and it was more then just a kiss, there was more in there when that and you know it," Darien said this in a very low and didn't look at Serena, well not in the eyes at lest. (She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me!)

Serena's eye stared to glow "one I don't remember kissing you, two I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on this earth, three I don't even know how to kiss someone because I never done it, don't lie to me you, you…!" She looked at him like he was a big bug that she was about to squash. "And why would I want you to kiss me in the first place you, you Jerk!" After she said this she remember telling him she never kiss, and with that must told about herself, her face turned so red.

Darien just looked at her, she was still under him and acting like she didn't remember that kiss, like kissing him was hell on earth, and they didn't way more then just kiss and she was so in to it, like she did it so many times and she want to do more with he but now she acted like it never had. I mean they were making out like there was no tomorrow. For heaven sakes she was still under him sacking from the feeling he invoked in her, plus she wasn't even asking to get up or for him to get off of her. Darien was pissed, with the little girl under him, that made him want to show her up, on the feeling she felt for he, he could just barely himself in her over and over, making her scream from the feeling he invoked in her. (She's the one who kiss me and not the other way around, and now she is acting all innocent. That tease, he was going to kill her for doing this to him, for heaven sakes, didn't she feel how hard she made him. Know one is that innocent.) "As I said Serena you kissed me not the other way around!" he said this in such a voice it scared her.

"I would not kiss you, you Jerk, now get off of me right this second!" Serena was so red in the face, even redder then before, it was so bad that it looked like she died her hair. (That jerk, who does he think he is? Why would I kiss him? Umm is it me or is he closer to me!) Darien was one inch from her face, one inch! She couldn't breath. (What is he doing, I told him to get off of me that jerk?) Darien was a centimeter from her lips, she can't say a work, and her mouth wouldn't work for her. When they herd the sound of deg dong from the door bell. They jump apart so fast but Serena legs were still rapped around his waist, so they fell right back and hit each others forehead.

"Serena unwrap your legs from around my waist," he looked at her, she was lost. "Serena," he called to her. She looked at him, "so I can answer the door!" Darien told her in a very loud but in a room voice, so the person at the door didn't hear him. Serena looked down, then back up, and then down again. Her legs were rapped around his waist.

(How did that happen and when, but more imported why are my legs so tightly around his waist and why didn't I know about it, it feel so natural.) Serena looked at Darien and then unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

Darien stud up and walked to the door. (Why do I feel like I lost more then heat, more like was my life?) He looked back to look for Serena, she was hiding in the other room but piecing around the side to see who it was. Darien turn back to his door, he opened it and Andrew came walking in. "So where's the girl Dar?"

Darien looked at him, then to where Serena was hiding. "What do you mean Drew?" Darien said a little bit weird.

Andrew rose his eye brow at Darien. "Well you toke so long to get the door, you think you were fucking some girl in here! Plus I herd the loud sounds. "Darien's face dropped, and then turned red.

"No, I was…"

"That's great Dar, you know I was kidding!" His eye balls were every where but on Darien, he was searching the room. "So, is some one here with you Dar?" Andrew ask Darien with a glean in his eye.

"Hmm…yes, my person from the program is here. (Now leave, Draw, leave!)

"Oh! Well Amy told me that you got Serena." Andrew busted out laughing. "Isn't that funny Dar, how did you make her believe that one Darien?" Darien wasn't laughing. Man, he didn't even move a muscle. "Hay Dar you all right," this made Andrew think, "did you really get Serena?" All Darien could do was shake his head, yes. "Is she here right now?" Again all he got was a head shake. "Where is she?" Darien pointed to the other room. Then Andrew started walking in the other room, and Darien following right be hide. There was no one in the room. "Where is she Darien?"

"I don't, she was in here a minute ago, well that's before you comment." Darien turned to Andrew. Andrew face dropped! Andrew was going to say something, when Darien put his hand over Andrew's mouth. "I herd something!"

"What did you do this time?" Darien and Andrew walk to the voice they hear. You could tell that it was Serena, a mad Serena but she sound different. Darien and Andrew walked in to the room, but Serena didn't see them, she had her back turned to them. Darien looked at Serena, she was on a cell phone, but who was she talking too. "What do you mean you did it?" (Do what and who is Serena talking too? What is Andrew think about, why didn't I answer the door, faster?) "You did it, now face up to it?" (Man who ever if was, she sure was chewing the person out.) "Help, you want my help?" (Help, someone asking Serena, the klutz for help. Man what could she do?) "I don't know, just give it time." Serena stuck out lips and blew her hair out of her face. "You want to see me?" (Who could want to see, Serena, and why do I care its probably one of her girl friends.) "I can't do it till later, I got that thing to do. Right I understand, ok, ok I'll meet you at the one place at 6:30pm. I wont be later, don't worry Sammy, I'll protect you." (One, why am I a thing, two, who the hell is Sammy, and three, why would she care about him, in that matter, why do I?)

Andrew was want to know just as much as Darien did but looked mad, and man was that scary. Andrew looked that Darien, his face didn't move but his eyes did. They show one emotion, one second then a neither the next. (Is it me or is that jealousy, I seen in Darien's eyes over Serena? Man, Darien never cared what a female did. And, let me tell you many have tried to make him jealousy. And here is the one to do it and she didn't ever try, plus it's Serena. Hmm so, what was Darien and Serena doing here before I got here and why did it takes so long to answer the door?) Andrew looked that Darien again (I'll kill him, if he touched or hurts Serena, even if his is my best friend, she like my sister.)

Darien had it up to here of this thing, he was going to stop it before he did some thing that he regarded later. Darien clear his throat, which started Andrew and scared Serena, she jumped and scream. Then she turned around and looked that Darien, he looked a little weird, maybe she was holding him up. "Hum, Oh! Yes I'm all right, I just got scared." Serena got red in the face." Don't laugh at me Sammy, you, you." Serena looked up at Darien, and he look piss out. His eyes flicked with madness or something she never seen in his before. She was stunned at first, but then remembers Sammy. "Umm, Sammy I got to go, I'll see you tonight," Serena said real fast. (Is it me or did he get madder before I hung up?) "So, hmm what are we doing today Darien? Oh! Hay Andrew!"

"Hay Serena, so are really Darien's partner in the program?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Amy, told me but I thought she was kidding or something. So what do you guys has to do to get the credit?"

"We have to spend each other week in each others life, till the end of it. We have to know all these questions and be a bull to write a 20 page paper on each and know the others schedule. Plus make out a food diagram for a person for a week or what they eat and then there guide line for that too. And that's only half of it.

"Wow, Serena you got to do all that." He them turn to Darien, "you too Darien?"

"No, I just got to live one week in my life and the next in hers, till it ends. I'm suppose to teacher her how to be a grown up and live her live right and put her on the right track in live. Then write a report about how it went." (Wow, Serena got a lot of work to do and what's with the food thing?) "Why do you have so must Serena?"

"Oh! Miss H did it by the person and to pass I got to do all of that and more, which reminds me, I got to ask you a lot of questions some time." They both looked at Serena but couldn't tell what she was thinking. "So what are we going to do guys? I hope it's something fun or I'll be so gone tomorrow from to much work."

"Oh! Serena don't worry, Darien goes to the Arced every Saturday for a couple of hours." Serena looked for Darien, who was gone. Andrew seen that and turned toured a door. "He went in there." He point over Serena to the door, then Serena started walking over there he said "but I wouldn't go in there!" He said it very fast and in a tone worrying! Serena turned around to him and opened her mouth but he spoke first. "That's his bed room, he when in there to change his closes." Serena mouthed, Oh! "Well we better get our stuff, he probably didn't say any thing because he not used to other people in his space, and a female at that." Andrew walked over to his stuff. Serena picked up her foot to move a far from the door and to get her stuff, when she felt something hard against her back, and started falling. Serena opened her eyes after a couple of seconds. (Why am I not on the floor and what's that warm on my back and stomach.) Serena looked down that her waist. There was a part of large hand rapped around it, she look up the arm to see the owner of the hand. Darien stared back at her. Serena pulled away, she did it so fast, that she fell and the floor. Andrew looked at her and Darien (did I miss something.)

"Well I think we're being off! Serena said a little bit too loud. Then she started walk toured the door. The guys looked at her, then at each other, they shrugged and followed her.

Now the three were in the Arcade. Andrew was working, Darien was sitting there talking to him and drinking his coffee. Three sits down the farthest she could get way by stay in his daily life for the program, was Serena, drinking a chocolate malt. For once Serena was being quieter than a bug. Which Andrew and Darien had nosiest. "So Darien what did happen in your apartment before I got there?" Andrew looked that Darien he mumbled some thing, something that sound like, "a lap in insanity." "What did you say Darien?" This got Andrew, what could they have done for Darien to say something like that, what did he do to Serena, she was being so quit, which he never seen her do.

"We didn't do anything, she came over, fell, have to get John to help me carry her to the couch," Darien said very dry. (Yes, nothing happen, it must of when my mind playing trice on me. Serena just fell on me and my mind was racing that's all. I mean she was out for an hour before coming back.) "You know Meatball Head being Meatball Head!"

"Why do I feel like your not telling me something Darien and why was John there?" (Why was John there and what happened to Serena that she needed to be put on the couch.)

"Oh! Well Serena fell and kind of knocked her self out and John seen it and helped me, that's all." (Why do I feel like he's not telling me something?) Darien looked at Andrew, he looked like he was buying it. (Why is he looking at me like that and he hasn't answer my other question.) Darien looked that him again and remembers he didn't answer the one of his question. "John lives right cross the hall from me."

"Oh! I didn't know that, so what do you plain to do to day!" Andrew said which make Darien turn around to look at Serena. (What should we do today?)

"Hay Meatball Head do you have any to do this weekend?" (Did Darien just ask Serena out or what?) Andrew shakes his head. But Serena didn't even move. No, she was just sitting there, looking out into space. "Hay Meatball Head are you listening to me?"

**Serena's Day Dream**

There Serena was sitting on a bench eating ice cream, talking to Tuxedo Mask and they were laughing. Then a monster came out of no where and start attacking Serena and Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask saved her and killed the monster. "Serena are you all, me love?"

"Yes, Tuxedo Mask, you saved me!"

"Of cores Serena, love why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, because…" Serena didn't get to finish because Tuxedo Mask kiss her. She melted in to him. He put back.

"Serena, my love will you mar…"

"Serena, Serena, Serena!" Darien said it over and over, and shuck her.

"Hum?" Serena turned around to see Darien, right behind her. "What!" She was mad that him, he made her miss Tuxedo Mask asking her something, and it said good too.

"I said, what do you how to do this weekend and don't say day dream, you all ready did that."

Serena looked at him, he was totally smirking like a dame cat. "Well, if you must know I got a paper do on Ancient Rome and Greece and how their different and how they are in the world today and how them help make it."

"Great!" Darien said really happy looking.

"Great!" Serena said in confusion. then Darien did same thing weird, he pay for Serena and him food by putting money on the table, then grabbed Serena hand and pull her to her feet, and then pull her out her door. "Bye Andrew!" Darien said over his shoulder.

"Bye Darien, bye Serena!" Andrew looked that the site before him, of the blonde being pulled out the door by the man who love to make her life hell.

"Did I miss something?"

"Where are we going Darien?" Serena asks as Darien pulled her down the street from the Arced.

"Get in!" Darien said as he opened the car door for her. Serena gets into the car but still didn't know where they were going. They had been driving for about 20 minutes, and then they stopped. Serena and Darien got out of the car in front of a big building. (Where are we, and why did Darien bring me here?)

(Hmm…this will be fun!) Darien made should his doors were locked, then toke Serena hand and lead her up the steps. Serena keep looking around and stopping. Darien got so sick of her stopping that he, out his arm around Serena shoulder, with his hand still on hers but which to her other hand on the other side of her, to make her walk. (This feels so, so hmm… right!)


	5. Who's Angel?

**I don't own Sailor Moon!**

**

* * *

**

Sorry it toke so long I'm in alot of thing. Like the school musical and clubs but it's so I hope to data more.

And I'm sorry about my grammar skills. I don't have any.

* * *

**Thanks Too People!**

Thank you **lilnovelist** and I will!

Thanks I like cute things** bizzybee** like your name and here is your updata!

Thank you **St-suki-mystical-dragon **tell me what you think of this one!

Thank you **Piper Halliwell2**, I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes is this one better, oh and 17.

Hi **bunnybunny** if you still like to talk to me just email me at you **sexylucifer** and nice new name.

Thank you** Serena** sorry about leaving you hanging

Sorry about that **kaika1221** and thank you

**Sailormoonhannah** not yet but he will you can count on it

Thank You **Megan Consoer** and I will, it's summer and I got more time now.

**Elizabeth** do you like the place he toke her, tell me ok

**Fire Dolphin** I will but not yet and I trying to make them even longer.

**Ffgirlmoonie** here is the update

Thank you **ClaimingUntoughable** I do too

Sorry about that **crazyflutist** I've never been good in grammar

**

* * *

**

**Who's Angel?**

(What is Darien going?) "This is a big building, so where are we Darien?"

"Guess!"

"Hmm, well we are down town, umm the art museum."

"No, but close." They then walked in to the building. It was large, and it had a lot of books. (Books?)

Serena looked at Darien and said, "The Library!"

"Right, you are." Darien walked Serena to a table. "Stay here Serena, I'll be right back." Then Darien walked away.

Serena was just sitting there looking around, when she herd, "Hey the books, wont bit."

"Hmm!" Serena turned around and seem, a guy that looked formulary, but couldn't place him. "Oh! Hi may I help you?"

John looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, I wanted to know, why an Angle like you, would be doing in a place like this and all alone at that?" Serena looked around to see who he was talking too. "No, I mint you, Angle."

"Oh! One I'm not an angle so don't call me that and two I'm not alone."

"Oh! Sorry I won't call you Angle. So who are you with then?"

"Darien!"

"On a date," John asked in a nice voice but if you looked in to his eyes you could see anger.

"What! No, he brought me here, I don't know why yet!" (And why would Darien bring me to the library of all places, I mean it's me Serena, why would I go to a library?)

"Umm, so are you dating any one." (Poor Darien, you should of been faster. To bad for you, Darien, because your loss is my gain.)

"No, I don't date silly." (What's this guy getting at? Oh! Darien coming on and hurry back, I'm bored.)

(What the hell is John, doing here?) Darien went back to Serena and seen John with her. "So, Serena would you like to go out with me?" (That bastard, what does he thinks he's doing?)

"You mean like to the park or shopping. The sounds fun, I love to hang out with you." (Serena, are you really that interested and going out with John?)

(I wanted a date, not just hang out, don't you get what I mean Serena.) "Serena, I mint a da…"

"Oh! Hey Darien your back! Where did you go, why you had to leave me all alone in this place?" (Hmm…, oh Darien's back, damn it all to hell.) John turn to Darien and Darien did the same. They stair at each, right the eye. To everyone but Serena, could tell they were mad at each other for some thing. "So, Darien well you didn't answer my questions?" Serena look Darien strait in the eye but right before Darien started to answer, John started talking.

"Hey, Serena how about it, umm tomorrow at two you and me, what said?" (What the hell does he think he's doing?)

"Listen John…," Darien started but Serena cut him off.

"Sure John how about we meet at the lake by the park?" (She cut me off. What the park, Serena, your supposed to say no. Why does she want to meet at the lake? That's one of the most romanticist places in the city, it like make out city to a male and female. No, she isn't going I won't let her. That's a date place, not a hang out place, what is Serena thinking?)

(The lake, that's a third date place, not a first but ok, it she wants to skip a few steps, that's ok with me.) "Serena, that's not a good place to meet." Darien was going to say more but the look in Serena's eyes said not too.

Serena looked at Darien and was about to say some thing but John cut her off. He turn toured Serena, grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I think it's a great idea Serena!" He looked at Darien real quick. (How dare he, he doesn't care for her! The guy's a bastard .I will take car of him, will Tuxedo Mask well. I mean he doesn't even know her to be holding her like that or talking to her like that.) "It will be fun, we can go the lake, eat and talk. Well bye Serena, Darien." He said it nasty to Darien and that's how Darien said it back.

"Bye John!" (The lake, his dead and I make sure of it!) "Oh! Well it will be fun to hang out with john. Hmm so Darien what are we doing here?" She looked a Darien, he just stared off in to space. "Hello, earth to Darien, earth to Darien!" Serena waved her hand in front of his face. But he didn't move. Serena turned around to pick up a book from to the table to hit him with, but she felt something on her hand, someone else hand, she turned around so fast that that she lost her footing and fell. But she seen it was Darien's hand that was on hers and he still hadn't let go of it yet even in the fall. In fact, he was getting closer to her, Serena looked at his eyes. They were the weirdest color of dark blue, so dark them were almost black. He looked like he was going to tare, Serena to sheds. Looked at him, she didn't know what to do. And now both his hands were on her. He put one around her back and pulled her to him. She looked at his eyes. They were glassy now. She didn't know what to do and he was still getting closer. She tried to put away from him but his grip just got titer but not so tit it hurt. He was scaring her but what was he trying to do. So how Darien had gone it where their faces were face to face and his face was moving turned her but the fire bell want off. Darien just let go of Serena's hand and she fell back on to the ground. Darien looked around for a second before he knew where he was and then when he did he seen Serena on the ground and herd to fire alarm, he bent down and picked Serena up then carried her out side.

"Serena, are you all right?" Serena just looked at him. Her eyes read "Do you think I'm alright you jerk!" (What did I do, all I did is ask if she's all right. Man, women and their PMSing.) Darien turned from Serena and listened to the police man. They could go back in now, some kid pulled the alarm. Darien grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her back in side. "Let's go do your homework." (Is it me or did she pull away from me when I grabbed her hand.)

"Why do we have too? I get two week before I got to turn it in. I don't even have school for two weeks because of the break. So why do it now when I got two weeks." Serena said and then she turned around and started walking away.

But Darien grabbed her hand and pulled her back in to the library. "So you don't have to do it at last minute and so you get it off your chest." Serena looked at him stupidly. (I was just going to write something the night before we go back to school, like I always do. What how did he know I would do it like that?) "Plus I will help you write it." Serena looked at him, then the door, and then their hands. (I guess I better just sit down.) So Serena and Darien sat down. "Good let's get to work."

* * *

"So you're saying Rome and Greece had the same gods but used different names for them." Serena looked at him and the book in his hand. 

"Yes, but let's call it quits for today, Serena." Darien put down the book on the table and looks at Serena.

"Oh, but I was just getting in to it. Plus it's only be a couple of minutes, Darien."

"Serena it's being four hours." Serena looked at him then at the clock. "We can do get some thing to eat." Darien said as he stated to get ready to leave.

"Yes, but I got to be some where at 6."

"Right, so how about we meet a 10 tomorrow."

"Sorry, I can't, maybe later on."

"What time?"

"Hmm, how about 3:30 or 4?" Darien go up and help Serena get her things. "But, where at," Serena said more to herself then to Darien?

"At my house at 3:45 then and don't forget to bring your things!" Darien looked at Serena she shuck her head yes. So Darien grabbed her things and they left.

* * *

They when to Tony's for Pizza. It was closer and Andrew said something about a private party to night at the arcade. Serena and Darien talked about the paper and how they were going to meet with the break coming up. Darien said for the next two days they would do her paper. And the rest of the break they would show each other their life's. Serena look at the clock on the wall and jump up. Serena's drank want all over Darien, but lucky it was just the ice lift over from her pop. So only the water got on him. But the bad thing was that the water went right on his lap. Serena had seen this and got up to get some napkins to help. But in the prose she hit Darien in the face with her hair and her right pink tale got caught. Serena screamed in pain and was falling back but Darien caught her before she hit the ground. So now Darien and Serena were on the floor and Serena was in his lap. If you looked at them you would have thought they were doing something else. But the scream and Serena's face made you think he was trying to rape her. They didn't ever get to say a word, when John ran in there. "What the hell are you doing to Serena, Darien?" 

All Darien got to say was "What!" before John jumped on Darien. All you could here was Serena's screaming. John was trying to hit Darien but Darien was watching out for Serena who was right in the middle of them. All Darien did when John was hitting him was protect Serena from getting hit since John wasn't. That and get her out of their way so he could stop John. Darien stand up with Serena and turn around, he push her away and went after John. "I didn't do any thing to Serena!" Darien said.

"Liar, you were forcing your self on her! You damn dog! How could you? You're going too died now, Darien!"

John jumped at Darien again. "I did no such thing!" they were fighting and Serena keep yelling for them to stop but it fell on death ears. She didn't know what to do, so she ran to Darien and yelled "stop!" Darien put his arms around her and blocked John's punch. After that John stopped, Serena was still in Darien's arm and he look like he wasn't moving any time soon.

"What were you doing John?" John opened his mouth to say something but Serena cut him off. "I mean what do, you think you were doing, what do, you think he was doing." Serena turned away from John.

John grabbed her hand and made her look at him. Darien's eyes were stormy looking and looking strait at John and his arms that were around Serena in a more persuasive but loving way. "Serena, I didn't mean it, I thought he was hurting you." (How dare he, he would even hit Serena. I don't know, who John thinks he is but he's planning something.)

Serena looked at John he was griping her hand a little bit too tight. "John, let go of my hand!"

"I mean, I was protecting you!" John still didn't let go. "John!" Serena yelled. John wasn't even listening to her. He keep on talking and hurting her hand more. Darien grabbed his wrist and squeezed it, till John draped Serena's handed.

"What are you doing Darien," John said?

"She asked you to let go. " Serena's hand flowed to her chest were she rubbed it. (What was John doing, he almost broke it, got it hurts! Now that feels better, hmmm… why does it feel better?)

(Who the hell do you think, you are Darien? And what does he think his going to my Serena, holding her hand like that. She's mine and I never let go!) "Well, I got to go!" Serena said Darien let go of her hand and she want to the door.

They said "bye Serena!" and she walked away but she felted Darien let her go. Then Darien let go it made her feel like she just got out of bed feeling. She turned around and said "well I will see you tomorrow!" (What am I feeling, what with John and why was Darien holding me like that.)

(Why did she look at both of us when she said that?) He looked at Darien real quick, then walked away. But before John got out the door Darien said, "Don't you dare hurt Serena, or you wont live long to regret it." And Darien walked out the door.

* * *

Darien was walking through the park to go home when John ran up to him. "Who the hell do you think you are Darien?" Darien just keep on walking. "I'm talking to you, your majesty!" Darien turned around to John when they herd "Oh! I love you so much Sammy and no one can take you place!" Darien and John turn toured sound it was a voice they herd. They both know whose voice it was, Serena's. (Serena you in love, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, well, good for her. If I'm so happy for her, why do I feel like something broke in self me?) "Here let me give you a kiss. "Both Darien and John ran to where hey hear her. 

"Umm, Serena I'm not kissing you. Go away, no stop!" Darien and John came out from the trees but Serena and Sammy couldn't see them. Then they got there they seen something they never thought they would see. There was Serena in the arms of this man no this boy. He couldn't be that old, he still had bad fat on his face. The boy couldn't be more then fourteen years old. What was she doing with him? "Stop will you? I thought we came here to talk and to help each other, about the baby?"

"Not with out a kiss!" So then they saw the boy kiss Serena on the cheek. Then the boy made a face like, oh! god that was nasty, but they didn't see it. All the seen was Serena face of happiness and the hug, she gave he. "Sammy don't worry about the baby, your do fine, I do fine."

"But, Serena this stage in our lives, go we even need a baby," Sammy said looking down at the ground.

"Sammy, it doesn't matter if we want the baby or your not, its coming and we will do fine, it's I not the end of the world and we all make mistake."?

(I should been happy for her. I mean she's happy.) "What baby? She him, baby! Oh my God! I can't stay here I got to go. Darien got up and started to walk away but John grabbed his hand and made him stop.

Before John and Darien could talk to one another, Serena and Sammy started walking their way. Darien and John hid. "YES, Serena we will be great, Now, I'll be nice and walk you home." And with at, they were gone.

Daren and John came cut of they hiding place old looked at one another, they didn't know what to say. "Well I'm going and I mean it, John didn't hurt her."

"So you give up, Darien?"

Darien turned around and looked at him. "Give up on what, John?"

"On Serena, Darien, on Serena!"

"But, didn't you herd them, their going to have a baby, John, we have to give up." Darien looked John in the eye, he couldn't believe it, his Meat Ball was having a baby, and John was still trying to take a crack at her.

"Darien, at boy isn't good for her and the baby and I won't let him her." And with that John was gone. (Well, John all I'm going to do is make sure she happy and if that means her and the boy, then so let it be, but I won't let you have her John because your just hurt her and I know it, I don't know how but I do.)

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	6. The Start of His Undoing!

**I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

**

**I hope you like it!**

**_The Start of His Undoing!

* * *

_**

Serena had a great time with John, this morning. But she had to go see Darien and finish her paper. Serena walked up to Darien's building and want in side, she walked right by the lady who was there yesterday and didn't even say a word. Serena didn't know what it was about her but she didn't like the lady. She just didn't smell right to Serena. Serena wanted to the elevator and got on.

When Serena had walked in the building and to the elevator, the lady just eye balled her till she was out of site, like 'what the hell are you doing back her' looked. Right before the elevator door closed all the way, the man from yesterday stepped on the elevator. Serena looked at him and said "what floor?"

The man answer, "Nine!" Serena pushed the ninth floor button and they road to the ninth floor. Serena got out first, then the old man. "So you are Darien's little woman," the old man said. Serena didn't know what to say, she just turn around to him with her mouth opened. The old man looked Serena up and down. (Is that old man checking me out?) Then he said, "Men like Darien have all the luck!" Serena blushed and was about to open up her mouth and tell him the truth about her and Darien, when he started to talk again. "But remember even if this floor is all guys, sound travels up words and the apartment right above Darien's is an old little lady and you don't want to scare her to death, by your screams."

Serena didn't know what to think of that, he had lost her, on who would be screaming and why, was Darien going to kill her. "Sir what are you talking about, what screaming?" Serena said, looking the old man right in the eyes. He had lost her and he had lost her good.

"Well," the old man started, looking her in the eyes, "we all know what couple do when their young and in love, and I bet Darien's the type who likes it hard and rough, and to a point," he looked to see if she got what he meant, "where he make his partner scream his name as high as she can before she loses her voice," the old man said. Serena couldn't believe it, this man was saying Darien want to have sex with her and not just that making love stuff but the hot and sweaty sex too. "I mean if I was Darien and you were mine, I wouldn't ever let you see the light of day, ever." Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing, the old man wanted her, which was sick, he was older then her old man. Serena wanted to leave, she seen Darien's door, she went to it and knocked but before Darien answered, the old man said more. "I mean if Darien doesn't treat you right, I will take good care of you," And with that, the old man put his hand on Serena.

Serena couldn't believe it, the old man was hitting on her. She needed to get away from him, she knocked again and this time Darien answered. He looked sleepy, like he just woke up. And the old man's hand was still on Serena, she didn't know what to do. So she did some acting. Serena walked to Darien and yelled out, "Baby, I missed you," and threw her arms around Darien's neck and kissed him.

* * *

(I don't know what happened, one minute I'm answering the my door and the next I'm getting the daylight kiss out of me. My eyes looking down to see who I was kissing, all I seen was two big sky blue eyes, before they shut. I would know whose blue eyes anywhere, they belong to Serena. I was kissing Serena. I toke my hand and brushed it over her head, yes it was Serena. I could feel her to meat balls in my hand. But, why was Serena kissing me, and when did she learn to kiss like that. Serena was nibbling on my bottom lip. So I darted my tong out, and asked for entry to her mouth and she opened. I looked up and seen Mr. Lean at the door, I didn't like the way he was looking that my meat ball head. His mouth was open and his eyes were popped out. I toke my hand and pushed the door shut, but before the door shut I seen John's angry eyes too. Did I just say my meat ball head?)

(I seen Darien's eyes look at me, I knew he was going to throw me off of him. Then I felt his hand on my head and in my hair, so I nibbled on his bottom lip. The next thing I know, was his tong was in my mouth, touching my tong and his arms were rapped tightly around my waist, like him was afraid of losing me. I felt him pick me up and my legs went around his waist all by themselves. The next thing I felt was Darien sitting down on his couch and me straddling his waist. At that moment I knew, if Darien toke me to his bed room and wanted to fuck me, I wouldn't stop him, hell I beg for him to take me. God his hand were magical, I felt one under my skirt, on my bottom and the other one went up my shirt.)

(God, I couldn't help myself. I need her, all I wanted to do was take her to my bed room and barely myself in her, over and over again. The girl was killing me. She had her knees in the couch so her waist was straddling my waist and it was killing me. I need to touch her. I toke my hands and put one on her bottom so my hand was touching her under ware, I rubbed my fingers on her but, that made her jump, I like her but. My other hand went up her shirt.)

(His fingers started to rub my but and it made me jump. No, man's hands had ever touched my but, let alone rub it. And here Darien was rubbing it like he owns it, I didn't mined, it felt good and right. Darien was the first for many things, for me. He was the first boy to hold me, kiss me, touch my but, make me own to have sex and we won't even going out. I was letting him touch me and be my first and I didn't even know if he wanted me or if I was just a warm body to him. But that didn't matter because it felt right and I learn as Sailor Moon to trust my feelings. And right now I loved the feeling of Darien kneeing my breast in his hand. It felt so good, that I broke Darien's and my kiss to arch my back.)

(Serena broke our kiss to arch her back, and then she leaned her head in the crick of my neck and sighed. I felt her breath in my ear and her arms tighten around my neck, I could tell she was in heaven. For me to be in heaven, I needed to get a piece of clothes out of my way.)

(I felt like I was walking on water, Darien's hands were gifted, he knew how to make me feel like I was on a cloud. Plus his body was so warm, I just wanted to stay like that and snuggle forever, but it seams Darien had different plans. I felt his hand move from my breast, to the middle of my back, and then to where my brawl hooked.)

(I moved my hand from her breast to the middle of her back, to where her brawl hooked, I toke my fingers and unhooked her brawl. Even moved my hand back to her breast and this time I didn't have her clothes in the way of my touching. God I was in heaven and I felt her arch her breast in my hand. I don't know if it was the first time I felt a girl up first before I had sex with them or if it was just the fact that it was Serena but it felt so right having her in my arms, I didn't really know what to do. Here I was with a beautiful girl, no a gorges woman in my arms who I was falling for, and that was pregnant and had a boyfriend. When those last thoughts want through my head, it was like a bucked of ice cold water being pored over me. I was touching a nether male's woman, I was falling for a pregnant woman and the baby wasn't even mine and I didn't care, but lastly I wanted to move love to Serena, Meat Ball Head and I wanted to do it now, I wish her baby was mine not that boy Sammy. I was lost and I needed to do something before Serena cot on.)

(I don't know what happened, but as I was holding Darien, I felt him stop and freeze up. I didn't know what happen but something did.) Serena sat back on to Darien's legs and brought one of her hands up to Darien's face and looked in to his eyes and asked "Our you all right, Darien?" Darien didn't say a thing, Serena was worried that it was that he just realized who he been kissing. "I am so sorry Darien," Darien looked at her, he didn't know why she was sorry he's the one who did something wrong, "I mean I'll leave so you can be alone."

As Serena was getting up Darien pulled her back to him, he put his face in her breasts. Darien didn't realized where he put his face. Serena didn't understand what was happening so she just let Darien, take his time holding her. Why his face was still in her breasts, Darien start talking, "I am sorry Serena we…should be working on your paper, not this." And with that Darien helped Serena and his self up, and they start on Serena's paper.

* * *

It had been three days since Serena and Darien had made out. They seen each other each every day, and as the days want by Darien felt more and more like shit and Serena felt move lost on what Darien and her were. She didn't know it they friends, kissing buddies, or loves? She just didn't know, one minute Darien be all on her and the next a cold fish, like he just remember something. I mean he would hold her hand one minute then let it go like she had the plague the next. She just didn't understand him, he was just acting to weird for her. At least he didn't scare her like John did. I mean she know him for like five days and he was telling her he liked her and wanted to be with her. It all happened yesterday!

**Flashback **

Serena had gone to the mall to think and be by herself. The shopping would help her clear her head about a couple of things aka Darien. She had just finished her time with Darien. It went real good till, they got on the topic of how many kids they wanted. Serena said two or three and she made a joke about, having a kid now. Darien didn't like the joke, he said something about you should only have a kid with the man you love and only him. Not with a kid you were having fun with. Serena didn't know where that had come from, but once it was said Darien put up his shield and wouldn't let her in. So after they were done she came to the mall to be alone and think. But that didn't happen, no she seen John and he wouldn't leave her alone, Serena just wasn't lucky for John to go away.

So Serena gave up and they walked around the mall. John was nice and all but he was to fast for Serena. She only known him for a couple of days and he was telling her that he like her. Serena knew what he meant when he said "I like you a lot," and brushed her hair out of her face. She knew he like her in a boy friend and girl friend way but Serena didn't. She didn't see them being able to be together, for ever. Serena always believed that there was only one person out there for her, only one. When she found him, she would know. He would make her feel like she was on cloud nine and feel safe in his arms, like he could take anything away. She knew she couldn't live out him, the one and John just didn't cut it.

John was nice to her but he wasn't her one and only. Serena didn't really know what John wanted from her, he was nice, and cared. Something that was scary for a guy his age, to be to her. I mean if it was Andrew she wouldn't be scared, because she knew Andrew didn't like her romantically. But John did and you could see it in the way he acted toured her. (Hmm… let's see how far he'll go to get me.) Serena looked back at John asked "wanted to go to Deb's and look at clothes?"

John looked at her, she really just asked, 'John come with me and watch me try on clothes'. John didn't know what to do, he wanted to show Serena he do any thing for her but he hated going clothes shopped with a girl. John and Serena had been at the mall for three hours already maybe just maybe he could get her to go some where else. "Serena it's late, maybe I should walk you home?"

Serena looked at her watch, it was pretty late, but they still could have wanted to the store for a little bit. (Con John doesn't want to do things I like with me.) Serena looked up at John and said "ok!"

As they walk home John tried to hold Serena's hand and she wasn't having it. Every time he went for her hand, she do something with it, like get in her purse or pick something up. Has they walk, no one was talking and it wasn't a good silence. When John started to talk, the feeling in her stomach just got worse. His said he like her again and that he wanted to be with her. He was scaring her. Serena had never been so happy to see her house. He walked her to her front door and Serena turned around to John, to say thank you but she never did. As soon as Serena turned around, John kissed her. Serena pulled away after the first five seconds, and ran in to the house. Serena didn't like the kiss, it didn't feel good like Darien's had and where Darien's made her want to do any thing, John's made her want to brush her teeth and she did. John's kiss, even if she didn't like the kiss or kiss back it, still made her feel like she was cheating on Darien and they weren't even going out. Serena had to find out what she and Darien were before it killed her. And she wanted to stay away from John, she had a dark feeling about him. He went to fast, he didn't every care that she didn't want to kiss him. John was just bad new!

**End of Flashback**

So that's what Serena was going to do. She was going to see where she and Darien stand and stay away from John. Serena was going to doing it in the next couple of weeks if it killed her. She was going to be with Darien was much as she could to see what they were? So that's why she was going to his apartment early today, to put her plan in to motion.

* * *

_**Thank you!**_

ClaimingUntoughable here you go!

Lexizager I don't!

kamikazeai1012 sorry about that

starangel07 I update!

Lilnovelist No threat please!

Shan how's this!

Confess sorry!

Elizabeth I hope you like it!

Sadie I don't know should some thing happen to Serena!

unearthlyangel89 sorry I think I picked the right one, I get them mixed up!

Meg-Of-The-Moon I don't know? Maybe!

Sailormoonhannah I hope this ones good too!

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

I know I have when very slow on, this chapter. I just hope you like it, if you don't I can write a different chapter. And I am so sorry about taking this long for putting this chapter out here.

Before I first this chapter, I want to say thank you for reading my story. When I first started this story, this is not how I thought the plot would go. But this is how the story came out of my head. So I hope you like this next chapter and that I'm not going to fast.

_**Help Me Please!**_

Darien got up out of bed and didn't want to leave the house. He didn't know why, but he just had a feeling that something was going to happen and he needed to be home. Darien when want to his kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. Then he went back to his living room and sat down on his couch. Darien sat there drinking his coffee, and knew in his heart that today, would be a day that changed his life for ever. He didn't know how, he knew but he knew.

As Darien sat on his couch, he heard thunder. He looked out his window and seen lighting. This storm was going to be bad, if he had gone out like he normally did, he would now just be finishing his first cup of coffee at the arcade right about now. Darien heard the rain start falling and it was poring. If Darien had gone out, he would have been stuck at the arcade.

A very loud thunder bolt just hit, it rocked Darien's apartment and then the power then out. Darien looked at his window the city was pitched black out side. There were no lights going and the storm didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. Darien walked around his apartment putting candles down, so he could see. Darien just finished the last candle when he heard someone knock.

When Darien opened the door, he saw a shacking, socking wet Serena, looking the other way down the hall. As soon as Serena seen that the door was open to Darien's apartment she ran in. Serena ran by so fast that she almost knocked Darien over. Darien turned back to the front door, shut it and locked it. Then he when to the living room, the way Serena ran, to see where Serena was.

As Darien went in to his living room, he seen Serena rapped up in a ball, with her head in between her legs. Darien could see that she was scared and that she was sacking from the wet clothe she had on. Darien knew that Serena was scared to death of thunder storms, from the 20 questions they had played, and knew she probably wouldn't move from the couch. So Darien went to his bathroom and got Serena two tows, one for her body and the other for her hair, she did have a lot of it.

Darien went back to the living room and gave Serena the two tows and told her to take off her clothes and dry out. Darien left, going to his bed room to get Serena some of his clothes to ware. Darien got Serena a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. As Darien walked back in to the living room, he had seen that Serena was still in her socking wet clothes.

Darien walked over to the couch and sat right down next to Serena. He toke his hands turned Serena toured him and undid her hair and dry it with the smaller tow, then rapped the tow around her hair. He looked at Serena and seen that she wasn't with him but some where else. So he closed his eyes and reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then he leaned forward and put his hands around her back looked for the hook of her bra but didn't feel it. Darien sat back up strait and opened his eyes and looked at Serena, he seen that her bra hook was on the front of her bra and not the back. Darien kept his eyes open so when he was taking off her clothes, he didn't touch anything he wasn't aloud. He unhooked her bra and then went to her skirt and pulled it down. Darien noted that Serena didn't have any under ware on.

After that Darien grabbed the other tow and started drying Serena off. Once Darien was done drying Serena off, he grabbed the dry clothes he got for her and put them on her. Darien seen that once he was done with putting the clothes on Serena, that she let off a breath that she was holding then Darien was drying her off. Darien sat back on the couch; he didn't know what to think of Serena. She acted as it she was scared of him.

Darien didn't know what to they didn't have any power so he couldn't turn on the TV to see what the news said about the storm. He got up and walk to his phone on the opposite side of the room. He picked up the phone and didn't hear anything so he knew it was end. He looked back at Serena and seen that she still haven't moved and when to his bad room to find a battery operated radio.

Darien had been looking for about 5 minutes and was about to give up, when a light bolt hit. The apartment shuck and the light flashed. When the light flashed Darien seen the radio on the second shelf in the closet, has Darien got on his tip toes to get the radio, he felt a body press and in brass his back. The force cot him off grad and he fell in to the closet with the radio in hand and body. The radio when hit the ground.

Darien turn around and seen it was Serena's body at was holding on to him from dear life. Darien looked down and seen that Serena's legs were around his. Tried to get up but right when he did there was another lighting bolt that hit, which made the apartment shack and in turn made Serena shedder and hold on titer to Darien.

The shedder did Darien in one moment Darien was trying to get Serena out of him and the next he was kissing her and she sealed her fate when she kiss him back. Before you knew it Darien picked Serena up with her legs raped around his waist. The next thing Serena felt was Darien's bed on her back and him on top of her, kiss her. Before long there was a pile of clothes on the floor and all you could hear was Serena's moaning and Darien's whispers.

When it was all said and done Serena fell a sleep and Darien pulled her to him where she back was spooning against his chest and his arms were raped around her body and fell asleep too. And that's when the radio came on and said the storm had passed and every thing was going to be okay.


	8. note

I know it has been like two years since I have updated

I know it has been like two years since I have updated. Which is really bad on my part, I have had chapter eight almost done since my last posting but it has been so long that I got to reread my story and edit my story. I know I should have done this already but life got busy. First I finished my last year of high school and now I am in college but I will have the 8th chapter up by the end of this month. Sorry to all who wrote me and I didn't write you back. I take a break and am now just going back to my story.


End file.
